Physicians frequently insert hollow hypodermic needles into vessels in the bodies of human patients to introduce fluids, draw blood, insert catheters, and perform other diagnostic and therapeutic activities. The vessels, both arterial and venous, are frequently situated deep in tissues and are difficult to locate. As a result, it sometimes takes a clinician several attempts to properly insert a needle into a patient, causing the patient significant discomfort. In neonates, the vessels are very small and present difficulty in even the most routine needle insertion maneuvers.
The present invention provides apparatus for isolating or locating an artery or vein and assists the clinician in inserting hypodermic needles at the proper location. The present invention therefore shortens the time required for proper needle insertion, reducing the cost of medical case and minimizing patient discomfort.